Alysia Jeffries
'Alysia Jeffries'is a recuring character in JamesonOTP's Glee: The Next Generation. She is Lana's biological mother. She has decided to reach out to her oldest daughter. She will not a first like Lana's sexuality but she begrudgedly accepts it. Her first appearance is in the episode Show Choir Showdown. She was created by Mord Sith's Chipped Cup. She portrayed by Julianna Margulies, who is known for her role on The Good Wife. Background Alysia was born and raised in Altanta, Georgia, where she went to school with her deceased husband, Brody Diaz. When she was 17 she gave birth to Lana. Months after her wedding Brody died. She gave up Lana due to the fact that she reminded her of Brody. It wasn't til later she found out she was pregnant with her second daughter, Lynsay. She went Columbia University and studied to be a teacher. Biography Season 3 Alysia is first introduced in Show Choir Showdown as Lana's aunt in the living room of the Addison house before Lynsay leaves. Alysia at first hestiates when introducing herself to Lana. When Lynsay leaves Alysia asks if she has her credit card. Alysia is seen next at the Addison house at Christmas during Miracle At McKinley. Alysia tries to step in when her sister, Callie, and Lana argue over her acting apart the family. Alysia questions Lana about her being a lesbian, which results in Callie cuting her off. Callie takes Alysia into her room to confront her over trying to be lana's mother after so long. She pleads with Callie that she didn't understand how hard it was. They continued to argue not knowing that Lana was hearing the whole thing. Then Lana surprises both Alysia and Callie by busting into the room to say her peace. Alysia tries to comfort Lana but she wasn't wanting it. The next time Alysia is see it is God Is A DJ at the Grays' house as Lana and Wyatt Sr discuss when she was going to stay. Alysia is not seen again until Retro Regionals at Regionals as she, Callie and Wyatt Jr. are there to watch Lana and Lynsay. Season 4 Personality Alysia is a very opinionated woman. She is slightly homophobic. Appearance She is tall and lenthy. She keeps her dirty blonde hair long and neatly kept. She say hazel brown eyes. Her clothing style is very sophasticed. Sexuality Alysia is straight she was married to Brody Diaz, who she has two daughters from. Family Relationships Lana Addison Her relationship with Lana has been shown as not a very good one. It has been hinted that Alysia isn't very accepting of Lana's sexuality. Lynsay Jeffries Her relationship with Lynsay hasn't been shown alot but by what we have been shown they have a good mother daughter relationship. Calliope Addison Her relationship with her sister is shown as rocky due to the fact of Lana. Callie see Alysia as nothing but excuses. Callie is very cold towards Alysia. Gallery Julianna-Margulies-in-Beverly-Hills3.jpg JM-julianna-margulies-30793903-683-1024.jpg julianna-margulies.jpg Category:Relatives of Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters